Falling
by 8Clarify8
Summary: Sonic missed an important date one times too many, now Amy is depressed, angry, frustrated, but not alone. Sonic may think he knows everything there is to know about Amy Rose, but is she really as innocent as he once believed? And could his doppelganger, Scourge, make him realize something before it's too late?


_**Falling **_

_**ScourAmy **_

_**Rating: T **_

_**Chapter 1: **_

The weather wasn't doing any to help Amy's sour mood, her dress was tugged and pulled and whipped in every which way from the wind, her hair was pulled out of their tight curls that she spent hours on perfecting, and she lost her hairband about half an hour ago. Her feet were soaked, her makeup ruined, all of her hard work was gone to waste because Sonic had to be late for their date.

She stomped into the bar, slamming the door and giving a devil's glare to any who looked at her rudely, she even barred her teeth at one man and he instantly went back to his scotch.

Amy humphed and sat down at the bar, drumming her pointed and black painted nails on the dark wood as she waited for the bartender to come and take her damn order of her drink. Her emerald green eyes slid over to where the bartender was at and noticed that he was talking lowly to a toxic green colored hedgehog. Her upper lip curled in disgust behind her hand, the color burned her eyes in the low lighting and the smoke hanging in the air.

The bartender finally noticed her presence and the green hedgehog glanced over at her. Amy's heart stopped in her chest as she recognized those ice blue eyes that pierced her soul and made her blood run cold, though she didn't let the surprise show in her demeanor.

"What can I get you, Miss?" The bartender asked, Amy looked over at the drink that Scourge had in front of him.

She quickly looked away when their gazes locked again. "Whatever he's having." Amy mumbled, it looked strong and strong was what she needed. The bartender looked startled for a second but at the glare Amy gave him he quickly got to work making her drink.

"Heh, so what's Sonic's 'number one fan girl' doing in this shady part of town?" Scourge asked, dipping his drink back and then sitting the empty glass on the country.

"Piss off." Amy grumbled, giving him a small glare and reached for the drink that the bartender sat down in front of her. She downed the drink quickly and asked for another one, resting her elbows on the bar and held her head in her hands.

She glanced over at the hedgehog down the bar and noticed he had a cigarette. He noticed her staring and offered one out of his leather jacket pocket. "Thanks." She murmured, taking a lighter out from the garter she wore and lit it up.

"Playing with fire now, Miss Rose?" Scourge seemed to mock, folding his arms on the bar and took the smoke out of his mouth.

"Have been for three years now." She murmured around the cigarette, taking it out to blow smoke. Scourge chuckled and took a drag from his cigarette.

"So why are you all dressed up?" He grumbled, eyeing her long pink legs that were crossed and showed from the slit in her black dress.

"Sonic and I were going to go dancing tonight." She said. Scourge wasn't sure what answer he was looking for, but the one she gave surprised him.

"You dance?"

"Yeah. I started lessons when I was fourteen, it was good down time when Sonic disappeared. I got good at it and my instructor put me in an advanced Tango class."

"Impressive." Scourge said, Amy nodded before taking another drag from her cigarette. "So you're like what, 18 now?" Amy snorted before glaring at him.

"Funny. I'm 23 now, Asswipe." She snorted before taking a drink of the glass that the bartender brought back.

"Ooohh, feisty. I like that." He leaned over and grinned at her. Amy glared at him and barred her teeth in a growl. Scourge moved a stool closer to her and put his hands up. "Hey now, I'm not gonna bite you. Yet." Scourge smirked and Amy rolled her eyes, downing her second glass.

She dropped the smoking cigarette in the glass of ice and rested her cheek in her head, looking over at Scourge. "I didn't know you were back in town." Scourge chuckled and he pointed at a beer for the bartender to get him.

"I've been keeping a low profile and sticking around the shady part of the city. Ya know, my kinda territory."

"I'll say, I haven't heard Sonic or anyone else mention you at all." Amy murmured.

"I ran into Shadow a few times, hell he's even helped me come across some money so I can get my own place." Amy was surprised by this, she stared at him astounded.

"You're kidding! Shadow? He's still alive?"

Scourge laughed out at that, "You really don't know a lot that goes on in your peaceful little city, huh?" Scourge's grin was lecherous as he leaned over and closer to her. "You don't even know what's going on in your happy little relationship."

Amy scoffed, looking down at the empty glass of alcohol and cigarette butt. "Maybe not, but he sure as hell doesn't know what's going on either."

"Do you know he's cheating?"

There was a silence as Amy continued to stare down at the glass. "He doesn't know I did." Amy murmured quietly.

"What?" Scourge was truly shocked by this, so much so in fact that his red sunglasses fell off and clattered on the bar. Amy's ears twitched when the glasses fell before she sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I cheated on him with Knuckles." Her shoulders slumped as she turned her head away from him, feeling ashamed.

"Why?" Scourge asked her.

"I worked so hard to gain his attention and affection. I'm just not going to give all that up, I worked too damn hard for this chance and opportunity. To become his girlfriend, the official title at least." Amy's fists clenched tight and she laughed humorlessly at that confession. "His little fan-girl would be jumping for joy if she knew her future would hold Sonic in it as officially hers."

"But you're unhappy?"

"We both are."


End file.
